When The Lights Go Out
by Black-Star-Writer
Summary: A big storm is on the way, trapping the gang in darkness. What will happen. Darkness makes people crazy sometimes. My first oneshot, my fourth fanfic. MAJOR YxU AxJ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! K for fluff. LOTS OF FLUFF


**There was a HUGE storm again just awhile ago. I was worried it would be like the one a month ago, but it wasn't. We lost power then for three days. This time we didn't lose our power (duh, how else would I be writing this?) So the storm inspired me to write this, and I am little sad because I lost the race for vice president to one of my BFFs, so how lame is that? Wow this is my first oneshot. Enjoy peeps!!!! Sorry I talk so much. PM me if you want me 2 tell you more about the storm. And now, When The Lights Go Out!**

**When the Lights Go Out**

The gang was in Jeremy's cramped room talking. Just, talking. No xana, no homework, just five friends hanging out. It was Saturday afternoon, so they didn't have class. They were talking about who was dating, teachers, yata yata. (A/N I don't care if it isn't spelled right you stupid automatic spell thingyabob!!!! Sorry, off mood. Continue!)

"I heard Daniel and Camille broke up," Odd said, flipping through the Kadic newspaper by Milly and Tamya. He was their number 1 reader.

"No, they got back together in history today. He wrote her an apology love note, and she forgave him," Jeremy told the spiky-haired weirdo.

"I guess this is an old copy." Odd flipped it over and read the date. "This is last week's! I need a new one. Be right back," Odd said and dashed out the door. Ulrich shook his head.

"He relies on that newspaper more than he does with us on Lyoko," Ulrich sighed. Yumi laughed.

"That's for sure. Remember last time I said I got it he pushed me and blasted the crab?" it was Ulrich's turn to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Idiot. Hey, it's getting kind of dark out. It's only three." (A/N That's when it hit today!!!)

"I'll look it up on the com-"  
"No you won't! Jeremy, you spend too much time on that computer. Talk to us for once besides computers and Lyoko," Aelita snapped. Jeremy bowed his head in defeat.

Suddenly Ulrich jumped as the door to the room slammed open. Yumi snickered next to him on the bed while Aelita stopped yelling in Jeremy's face for a second to stare. Odd was holding the Kadic Journal with an evil smile on his face. Yumi's insides dropped. That was a _very _bad sign.

"Odd, what is it?" Yumi asked hesitantly. She immediately regretted it.

"CHECK THIS OUT!" Odd yelled and slammed the door shut. He quickly opened it to a page in the journal. It was titled, "five cutest couples on campus." _OH NO! _Everyone except Odd silently screamed.

"I'll read it off. Number five is Jason and Patty. Number four is Sissi and Herb. Ouch, Sissi is going to want revenge for that! Number three is Melanie and Frankie. They are cute! Wow that sounded girly. Now comes the good part!" Everyone's eyes grew, minus Odd.

"Number two is Jeremy and Aelita. Congrats guys!" Odd said. The two blushed furiously. Aelita managed to ask, "who's number one?"

That just made Odd grin bigger. "Number one is... wait. It's on the next page." Odd flipped away. Then he said loudly in an announcer voice, "The cutest couple on campus as of this week is... YUMI AND ULRICH! Congratulations, lovebirds!" Odd said as he showed them an abnormally large photo of the pair holding hands. "Have you two been holding out on us?"

Ulrich turned the reddest red he had ever been, as did Yumi. The two were NOT an official couple, but Ulrich really liked Yumi. Yumi really liked Ulrich, but both of them were blind to the other one's affections. Odd felt proud of himself for being the cause of so much blushing. Ulrich was about to say something when a speaker went on.

"Students and faculty, there is a huge storm coming in with very high winds and possibly tornados. Everyone is to go somewhere in the building. Your are to lock yourselves in unless someone knocks on your door asking to come in. No one is allowed to leave until I give the okay over the intercom, not even day students. Remain calm we are safe in the building. Thank you," Principal Delmas's voice rang. They all turned from red to white. (A/N Ack! Bad flashback for me! From a while ago! ACK!!!)

"What's a tornado?" Aelita asked. Jeremy tossed Odd the key to the door before answering. Odd quickly locked it with a shaky hand.

"It's a big circular storm of wind with radial movements that-"

"Just cut to the chase Jeremy," Odd offered.

"It's a big windy storm that destroys things and can lift them. It is usually followed with lots of rain," Jeremy said as simply as possible. It was enough to make Aelita very scared. Suddenly she screamed.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"Look outside!" She squeaked in a voice an octave higher than her normal voice.

They gasped in horror as rain was poring, more like blowing, so hard so fast it was impossible to see anything. The sky was green and a tree was bending dangerously in the sudden wind. Then the tree broke. It smashed into a power line and the room became completely black. Yumi screamed along with Aelita. There was a big bang.

"Ouch," Jeremy mumbled in the dark.

"Jeremy? You okay? What happened?" A frantic Aelita asked.

"I fell off of my chair," He groaned. Aelita kneeled down on the ground and blindly put her hands out, trying to find Jeremy. She bumped into his chest and he fell backwards, her on top of him. No one else noticed this happen because it was black, but Aelita and Jeremy knew it happened.

"Odd? Ulrich?" Yumi whispered crazily while the Aelita Jeremy thing was happening.

"Here," Odd said back. She sighed in relief.

"Ulrich?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He said from so close to her right she jumped. She suspected he sensed her startled reaction, because he chuckled under his breath so softly only she could hear. It sent a shiver up her spine. Mistaking it for fear of the storm, Ulrich scooted closer and silently found Yumi's side and hugged her one-armed. Odd was somewhere in front of them on the floor. He was scared of storms, badly.

Odd knew that it was silly to be scared of them when he was almost killed by a computer virus everyday, but this was different. Against xana, he could fight. Against a storm, he was helpless. Everyone was helpless. And he felt like crying, but could only have his insides shaking violently. It was frustrating to him to have to wait around until the storm passed with no lights. That meant he couldn't unlock the door. And they couldn't find a flashlight without any light. He swore in his mind repeatedly.

Yumi was crying uncontrollably. She, like Odd, hated storms, but for a different reason. When she still lived in Japan, they had a cat. There was a big storm that was completely unexpected that hit while the cat was outside. It was blown straight into a tree. It died instantly. Now whenever there was a big storm Yumi feared for her family and friends' lives.

Ulrich put on a brave face, though no one saw it, and held Yumi against his chest to comfort her. She sobbed into his neck as she cried, and her shoulders started to shake. Ulrich stroked her hair and she started to calm down. Suddenly, aware of what he was doing, he blushed and stopped. A huge clap of thunder scared the girl and she clung to Ulrich tightly. He smiled and continued stroking her hair. She smiled secretly, glad to have him so close to her.

Aelita tried to get off of Jeremy, but hit her head on the desk and fell back on top of him. Without thinking, Jeremy hugged her tight. Her eyes grew wide, though Jeremy didn't see it, and nearly gasped. He leaned up and kissed her face until he reached her mouth. Aelita completely sunk into the genius as they kissed longingly. She was silently thankful the lights were out and no one noticed. Aelita lost control of her thoughts as Jeremy flipped over so he was on top. He parted for a second to catch his breath, but Aelita greedily pulled her mouth over his within seconds.

Odd hugged a pillow as he watched the storm in a fit of fear. It was calming down every few minutes, only to pick back up even fiercer. He quickly thought of Kiwi and felt guilty for not getting his dog before he locked the door. Then again, the lights might've gone out before he got back with Kiwi. _Was that a clap of thunder? What's that rumbling? Those trees look awfully dangerous and close..._

Yumi stopped crying, but refused to let go of Ulrich. She was scared out of her mind and didn't want him to go anywhere. Of course, Ulrich wasn't complaining. In fact, he was somewhat glad the storm had hit. It brought Yumi to him, no matter how briefly, and he was thankful for that. Acting on a whim, he turned his face and kissed a piece of her hair. A jolt went through Yumi. A happy jolt.

Ulrich was embarrassed so he let go of Yumi and tried to crawl off to the head of the bed, but she held on to his arm tight. He was glad she wouldn't let go, but knew he had just messed up their whole friendship. Yumi thought differently. She was overjoyed he had kissed her, even if it was just her hair. She wanted more. So she pulled him close to her.

Ulrich went rigid as Yumi felt around until she found the sides of his jaw. Then she turned his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ulrich turned his head quickly so she caught his mouth. She was blushed (unseen) and tried to pull away, but to no avail. Ulrich had a tight grip on her and he held her as he gave her the best kiss of her life.

Aelita eventually stopped kissing Jeremy as a loud crash was heard outside. She clutched his arm, which was all she could find in the dark. In a small flash of lightning she noticed Odd hugging a pillow, wide eyed. She was worried about him.

"Odd? You okay?" She said into the dark. Odd nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see it. He also hated that factor. The darkness.

"I just hate these kind of storms. Every time you think it's over, it comes back," He whispered in a voice that frightened Aelita. She never knew Odd to be scared.

"Odd, it'll be okay, don't worry," Aelita spoke to the darkness.

"Yumi? Ulrich? You two okay?" Jeremy said, feeling guilty for not asking about them.

Unseen and unnoticed aside from Yumi and Ulrich, the two stopped kissing at the mention of their names.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ulrich said, a blush clear in his voice.

"That's good. We should look around for some light," Jeremy offered. They agreed and started searching. Except for Odd. He was freaking out.

After what felt like a few minutes Jeremy came up with the ideas to use the light from their cell phones to help them look. They found a flashlight on his shelf and flicked it on. Aelita and Jeremy were smiling stupidly at each other; Yumi and Ulrich caught each other's eyes and blushed. This caused Odd to forget the storm momentarily.

"Hey, did I miss something in the dark or what?" Everyone grinned sheepishly and Odd gave them a confused look. No one spoke.

"So, know any good ghost stories?"

After about another hour the power came back on. Odd calmed considerably after that, and they made sure to close the curtains so he wouldn't get scared again. Unfortunately, that brought back his annoying self.

"So what happened, huh? Don't try and hide it from me, Odd knows all! Or at least will," Odd finished lamely.

"To quote our gym teacher, I'd rather not talk about it," Yumi said. They laughed it off, although Odd was still curious. He would find out eventually.

Odd left to go check on Kiwi, Ulrich decided to walk Yumi home after it had calmed to a light drizzle, leaving Jeremy and Aelita alone.

"Uh, Aelita, I'm sorry about before," Jeremy told her quietly.

"No you're not, and don't be an idiot. I don't want you to ever apologize for that, got it?" Aelita snapped kindly. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"So, your not mad?"

"Exactly the opposite," she whispered and kissed him.

"Yumi?"

"Ulrich?"

"When we, I mean, in the dark," He stuttered. Yumi stopped and faced him.

"Ulrich just spit it out."

"I love you," He burst out. He immediately looked horrified about the sudden spill and looked away from her.

"Are you embarrassed?" Yumi asked.

"Kind of." Yumi punched him. "What was that for?"  
"Idiot. You should not be embarrassed 'cause I love you too," Yumi said.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"No I hate you. Yes really." Yumi pulled him to her and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster, plus more. After the kissing session, she pulled away and held his hand.

Crazy things happen in the dark.

**THE END!!**

**HOORAY I FINISHED MY FIRST ONESHOT! Do you like it? If so, review! If not, review! If you have no clue what to say, write a review saying you don't know what to say! Just review!! REVIEW OR I WILL BE A SAD LITTLE MOUSE!! No clue where that came from. I feel much better now. I needed to vent, and what is better than venting into a fanfic for people to enjoy? Don't spoil my good mood and not review.**


End file.
